This invention relates to a system that automatically monitors a user's sleeping pose or orientation.
Sleeping occupies almost ⅓ of a person's lifetime. Bad sleep posture can cause health problems such as shoulder pain, neck pain, poor blood circulation particularly in elderly people and, in a worst case, suffocation of babies.
There is a need for a simple and cost effective system for improving sleep quality and preventing or at least minimizing unwanted sleep poses.